


Twinning

by dirty_little_fanfricker



Category: Undertale
Genre: Face Sitting, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, One Sansy, Oral, Threesome, Two Papys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_little_fanfricker/pseuds/dirty_little_fanfricker





	Twinning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nencheese](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nencheese).



It’s been a good three months since a second Papyrus, identical to his own Papyrus had arrived to Snowdin and no one seems to know where he came from but he ended up staying with Sans and Papyrus. Sans  _ still _ wasn’t used to this new living arrangement! He was sitting at his post in Snowdin, he hadn’t move since his shift ended. He was dreading going home to the twin Papyruses. He wasn’t so much dreading, it was more of him being freaked out over the whole thing. Two Papyruses...who greeted him after every long shift...twice the spaghetti….both wanting bubble baths and wanting to sleep in the same bed with Sans, which meant twice the snuggles. Now none of that was much of a problem….if they weren’t flashing their bones at him. His “original” Papyrus took his twin, Papy, out shopping and when they returned, they were a little too eager to show Sans what they had bought. Six outfits and twelve pairs of bras and panties later and Sans had had enough, teleporting to Grillby’s with flaming cheekbones. Were they teasing him? Now how was that fair in any way?

 

He sighed, knowing that he had to go home but maybe it wouldn’t be so bad! Maybe he would be able to keep himself under control. His thoughts were another conversation. He stood up from his post as he grinned, taking a slow deep breath before teleporting home to be greeted by two grinning skeletons who latched onto him.

 

“Sans!” Papyrus cooed.

 

“You lazy bones! You’re late!” Papy chirped.

 

Sans was already sweating. “Y...Yeah, I..I had some stuff I needed to take care off before leaving..” He stammered, looking everywhere but at them.

 

The Papyruses looked at him with wide grins, then they both leaned into to nuzzled his cheekbones. “Oh? Then you must be tired Sans.” One purred.

 

“Come sit. Let us cater to you~” The other cooed. 

 

Sans was sweating intensely now, even as they practically dragged him over to the couch and helped him out of his shoes. He stammered hard as both of them leaned over him eagerly.  _ ‘What has gotten into these two?! This is how I die isn’t it?’  _ He looked between them and held up his hands, giving them a small shake as he grinned nervously. “Ya really don’t gotta do this..” He tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

 

“We don’t mind, Sans.”

 

“You’ve had a hard day, brother.”

 

“Let us tend to you~”

 

Before he could protest even further, one of them grabbed his skull and turned it to the right, pressing his teeth against Sans’. “Mmm!” He tensed up from the sudden kiss. The other whined and tugged at his arm. “I want some too!” He nyehed and yanked Sans over to him, kissing him as well. The kisses were hungry but tender as well. His twin whined as well. “No fair! Don’t hog him!!” He huffed at his double.

 

“Play with something else!” Papy said, sticking an orange tongue out at his twin, greedily kissing Sans, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Sans was practically helpless against the two. The kiss had him groaning softly. Papyrus, huffing at his twin, slipped between Sans’ legs and groped his groin, making Sans tense up again. He broke the kiss with Papy, who whined. Papyrus groped and rubbed at his groin, grinning up at Sans. “A-Ah..Papyrus..” He looked down at his brother, a bulge starting to form as Papyrus lapped at the bulge hidden in the fabric. Sans groaned more and tilted his head back as Papy took the chance to kiss his neck, his teeth gently clanking against the bone, lapping at it with his amber coloured tongue. Papyrus started pulling at Sans’ shorts, freeing his member from his shorts. Papyrus was eager to get that rather large member into his mouth. The same amber coloured tongue slipped out from between his jaws, a thin stream of saliva escaped his mouth. His tongue lapped over the cobalt shaft, causing Sans to shudder. Papyrus wasn’t shy about sucking on the length he was so hungry for. He took Sans into his mouth rather quickly. Sans placed his hand over his eyes and grinned as he babbled incoherently about how good he was feeling, groaning loudly. Papy whined and got down with Papyrus, wrapping his hand around the base as he tilted in member into his direction, rolling his tongue around the head of Sans’ cock.

 

“Nyeh!? Share!” Papy whined. Papyrus huffed at his equally greedy twin before going back to wrapping his tongue around his shaft while Papy sucked on the tip of his cock, his tongue moving under the head, Sans nearly cried out, thrusting his hips against their moves. Two hungry tongues lapping and swirling around his member. He thought he was going to lose it! The sounds they were making of them sucking and licking made him groan louder. He opened his sockets to see him eagerly taking turns with his member. The sensations were pushing him over the edge hard. He gripped their skulls and thrusts his hips against their mouths quickly, shooting his blue seed all over their faces. They seemed so happy to take it. That hungry feeling that he tried so hard to keep down with growing. He grabbed Papy and pulled him up as Papyrus lapped at then twitching length. He moved around so he can lay down and Papy was hovering over him with Papyrus still between his legs. He took noticed to the amber coloured flesh that was formed around their legs. He moved his hands under his shorts slowly to grip his plump, teasing himself. He felt Papy wiggling in his grip. Sans smacked his rear hard, making Papy squeak in surprise. He felt Sans pulling down his shorts and his panties before latching onto, Papy’s dripping sex, rolling his tongue over the wet slit. He listened to Papy moan in pleasure and grip the couch before looking down at Sans, wishing he could watch his tongue work. Magic streamed out of Sans’ left socket. He attached his mouth to the calling sex and lapped away at it, pushing his tongue into his entrance, like a starving animal hungry for his meal. Papy moaned louder and Papyrus felt forgotten down between Sans’ legs. He took Sans’ length back into his mouth, making Sans groan, causing his mouth to vibrate against Papy’s little pussy. Papy whined and thrusts his hips gently.

 

Papyrus huffed and got up, taking his mouth off of Sans’ length and started to remove his own shorts and panties and straddled Sans’ waist with his back to them. He groped the base of his member and started to push down on it. Sans arched his back, groaning louder. He reached down, thinking he was gonna grab a handful of Papyrus’ thigh but got a handful of his ass instead, who was he to complain?! Papyrus moaned and arched his back as he tilted his head back, beginning to move slowly, trying to adjust before he moved any faster. Sans gripped his rear as he worked his tongue on Papy’s entrance, licking his inner wall. Papy grabbed his hands and pulled them up over his head. He took off his scarf and used it to tie Sans’ wrists. Sans was a little surprised at this motion but that didn’t stop him.  _ Oh no _ , not in the least. He started to thrust his hips up, making Papyrus lean forward as he pushed every last inch into him. He listened to both of them crying out his name and moving their hips on their own. He was having a  **_hard_ ** time keeping up but he did nonetheless. He lapped at Papy’s entrance and slammed into Papyrus with a rhythmic pattern. He could hear them both exclaiming in pleasure and crying out his name. Sans started to control their hip movements until he felt their walls start to tighten around his length and his plasmic tongue, little pleased groans left his jaws. He felt like he was being overstimulated with pleasure. He heard them both cry out and their bodies jerk then started to tremble, twitching in pleasure as they reached their orgasms. Sans lapped at the sticky mess left by Papy’s orgasm. They both suddenly got off of him, got over one another and opened each other’s slits with their index and middle fingers. Lustful wide grins on their faces.

 

“I hope you don’t think you’re done, brother.” Papyrus cooed.

 

“We’re still hungry~” Papy purred.


End file.
